Slow
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: Baron Corbin is Dean Ambrose's homophobic stepbrother. Dean Ambrose is afraid and in denial of stilling being "in the closet"; however, everything seems to change when Roman Reigns moves to town. Ambreigns. Homophobic slurs. AU.


Dean Ambrose was walking on the campus of church, when he felt an intrusion knock him over. Seemingly a wall, or maybe some fence. He fell to the ground and dropped his books.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Yep, definitely not a door.

The man kneeled down to Deans height. Long hair in a tight bun, captivating grey eyes, sculpted jaw line, along with a tight black shirt that defined his toned muscles. Despite how mature he looked, he was likely about Deans age.

"I'm so sorry man."

"No worries." Dean said softly.

"Here let me help you up."

Dean couldn't help but notice how tender the man was, how he gently placed one hand on the small of Deans back and lead him up to his feet.

He then bent down and gathered Deans things on the ground.

"Thank you." Dean wasn't really used to someone being this nice to him, so he was taken aback by the kindness. Something about the man seemed different, he seemed pure hearted. One of many things that Dean has never experienced.

"Sorry about that, I didn't even see you." The man apologized once again as he handed Dean his things.

"It's okay, me either. I'm tired you know, but I'm sure if you bumped into me on a good day, I probably wouldn't have even stumbled." Dean joked, making jokes was usually Deans main source of killing the awkwardness in a conversation.

"Oh yeah?" The raven haired man smirked.

"Yeah man, I'm jacked as fuck obviously." Dean smiled. He more than anyone knew that he was as thin as they came. Making jokes especially about his appearance were Deans outlet kind of. It somehow oddly upped his low self esteem because he knew the jokes weren't true.

The man let out a loud heartfelt laugh and it was the purest thing Dean had ever heard.

"Oh yeah. I can tell, you're huge."

"Well of course, just next time bump into me and we'll see."

The larger boy laughed. "Oh so there will be a next time?"

Dean bit down on his bottom lip. Was he flirting? Is that flirting? Is that what flirting sounds like? No guy has ever flirted with him, or girl even. Dean brushed it off because no one has ever flirted with him, why would they start now? However, Dean couldn't stop himself from the sentence that left his mouth: "I don't know, will there?"

The man smiled. "Well for starters, I'm Roman Reigns." He stuck his hand out and Dean shook it.

"Hi Roman, I'm Dean. Dean Ambrose." Dean smiled. "I haven't seen you around here before, Roman."

"Yeah I actually just moved here."

"Oh really? You're family goes to this church?"

"Yeah I'm guessing we will start going more often. It's the closest to the new house."

"Oh well that's cool. If you need anyone to show you new places, I'm your guy." Dean offered.

"Dean! Dean yo!"

Dean turned around to see his step brother, Baron Corbin, heading towards him. Less than a year ago, Barons father and Deans mother had gotten married. The two brothers have learnt to be close, despite their constant difference in opinion.

"One second, Bear."

"Dean, we gotta go..."

Dean noticed his brother and Roman both giving each other looks, as if they knew each other and seemingly despised each other.

Dean gave Baron a look and then returned his attention to Roman, smiling softly. "Well it was nice meeting you, Roman.

"You too Dean. I hope I see you around."

Dean nodded his head.

"Beaaarrrr..." Dean whined. "You're so annoying...I was making friends..."

"With Roman Reigns? Really Dean?"

"Why what's wrong with him?" Dean pouted.

Baron put his arm over Deans shoulder. "I'll tell you later."

[

Dean walked out of the shower, drying himself and putting on a pair of briefs.

When he entered his room, he noticed his brother staring right a him. His large figure always scared Dean. "Fuck! Baron, you scared the fuck out of me!"

"Sorry loser."

Dean rolled his eyes at the nickname. "What's up dude? I'm half naked."

"Then put on some clothes."

"Yes Baron, because people automatically exit the shower with clothes on." Sarcasm oozed from Dean, another one of his outlets, Sarcasm.

"You know Roman Reigns is gay right?" Baron blurted out randomly.

"Okay why does that matter, it's none of my business Baron." The annoyance on Deans face was visible.

"I'm just warning you."

"How do you even know that? You've never even met him."

"He used to live in my town bro. Of course I've met him."

Dean tried to hide the shock on his face with disinterest. "Okay whatever man."

"I'm just warning you." Baron repeated.

"Whatever look I just want to sit down, do my homework, and go to school tomorrow with no problems."

"I don't really understand why you're telling me this, I'm not bothering you."

"Really Baron?" Dean rolled his eyes. Baron being oblivious...as per usual.

Baron gave him a clueless look and Dean rolled his eyes once again.

"Look just tell your friends to fuck off." Dean said as dried his hair off with the towel. Barons friends would always corner Dean, and call him a bunch of homophobic slurs. Dean would obviously verbally defend himself because he wasn't going to take that type of crap from anyone no matter how big, strong or popular they are. But sometimes it became a little too much even for Dean, sometimes the meaning behind those words set in for him. Being called a faggot, attention whore, cocksucker because of how he acted and dressed hurt. It hurt because he didn't know who he was, he didn't know who he liked and being potentially called those things even more if he was to ever come out was discouraging.

Baron licked his lips and shook his head. "Well if you didn't act like that they wouldn't need to talk to you, I've told you that multiple times."

Dean turned towards his step brother. "Look I don't know what you want me to say. Like I'm sorry that I act like myself?"

Baron got in the dirty blondes face quickly, he was always the one to get angry first. He would verbally harass Dean to condemn his short temper. "You act like a disgusting faggot! Is that what you are? An ugly disgusting faggot?!"

"So what?!" Dean screamed in his face. "So what if I was a faggot! So what if I was a gay! There's nothing wrong if I liked boys!"

Before Dean could even register what was happening, Baron drove his fist in Deans midsection. The younger boy gripped the edge of his dresser, wrapping an arm around his waist. It wasn't the first time Baron has hit Dean. He always had a temper, would get fueled up even quicker than Dean. Occasionally he would pick fights with Dean for no reason, sometimes Dean thought Baron sometimes enjoyed hurting him or took some sick pleasure in watching Dean squirm. They've gotten into more fights than they can count. And Dean has lost more than he can count. The larger boy always had an advantage over him, whether it be his size or his demeaning words.

Dean shut his eyes as he began breathing heavily. Not good, not good, he thought. He was on the verge of a panic attack. The usual. He started having panic attacks when he first started high school. He convinced himself that it was just stress from schoolwork but in reality he knew it was from fear. Fear of himself, fear of who he truly was, fear of being different, fear of not being accepted. Behind his defiant and sassy attitude was fear of reality.

Just as he was about to breakdown, the dirty blonde felt himself being picked up by his wrists roughly. Baron had a excruciatingly tight hold on his wrist

"Get off of me, Baron." Dean whined as he tried to pull away from his step brother. Baron squeezed harder and Dean felt his hands going numb. "Dude I'm serious, let go!" Deans voice was cracking and he was holding in his tears, trying not to show Baron he was a pussy.

He squirmed and moved, still attempting to pull out of the hold.

Baron tightened his grip, shaking Dean until the smaller mans back was against the wall. "Listen! Listen to me!"

"Just let go, you're hurting me." Dean managed to croak out in the midst of Baron hurling him against the wall. His large hands still clasping themselves tightly around Deans wrists.

"If you fucking say that disgusting shit again..." Barons breathe hit Deans ear, with ever viscous word that left his mouth. "I will beat you bloody." With that, Baron let go, allowing Dean to go into a fit of emotions: rage, embarrassment, sadness.

"I hate you!" Dean screamed, as tears streamed down his face. "I fucking hate you!" The dirty blonde ran out of his room. And soon, out of the house.

]

Just getting out of the shower and heading out didn't really do much good on Deans part. Sure they lived on the west coast but winter time was still cold nonetheless, especially for someone who wasn't even wearing a shirt.

He would've grabbed a sweater on his way out but he hadn't thought of it. Baron and getting away from Baron was crowding his mind. Anytime he got into fights with his brother, he needed space. Needed to get away from everyone and everything just to make himself feel better because no one would do it for him.

As he roamed the streets and sidewalk of his neighborhood, he noticed it getting darker and turned around, heading towards home.

Dean knew he was a little far because he recognized one broken street light that lied on one street corner a few blocks away. It was dark and Dean hadn't even brought his phone as a source of light.

Then all of a sudden, Dean ran face first into something, falling flat on his bottom.

Man, today really wasn't his day.

And that was getting to him. He covered his face as he broke down in tears. His stress and anxiety was slowly breaking him.

"Dean?" The voice was familiar.

"Ro-man?" Dean said in a questioning voice.

"I'm sorry, man. We really gotta stop meeting like this." Roman helped him up and lead him up the block, to a place with more light. They sat on the ledge of the stairs of some house.

Dean chuckled softly, as he wiped his tears.

Roman noticed this. "Hey..." His voice was soft and full of concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah man. All good." Dean sniffled.

"You sure?"

Another tear streamed down his face. "Just-uh- my brother and I got into a fight."

"Baron's your brother?"

Dean nodded. "Step brother." He corrected.

"I used to go to school with him." Roman said, frowning a little.

"I know, he told me" Dean said, sniffling once again.

"Hey-Hey it's okay, it was probably just a misunderstanding."

Dean didn't know why he was being so open to a boy he met 3 hours ago, but he needed to vent out his emotions. And Roman already has demonstrated kindness and empathy towards him. "I just-I hate fighting with him because he's like-my only sibling, y'know?"

Roman nodded. "I understand, I fight with my family too, it's also the reason I'm out here roaming the streets. It sometimes feels like I'm alone."

"Oh god, wow, that's exactly how I feel." Dean admitted.

"See? There we go? We're not alone. We feel the same way."

Dean smiled softly. "Yeah I guess so."

They sat in comfortable silence until a harsh wind blew by and Dean shivered. Still shirtless.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I hadn't even noticed." Roman immediately took off his jacket, despite Deans protests. He placed it on Deans shoulders.

"Thank you, Roman."

They were silent for a few moments until:

"Hey Dean?" Roman fiddled with his thumbs. "You wanna hang out sometime?"

Dean was speechless, he stared at Roman for a few moments.

"Y'know as friends" Roman added quickly. "It's a little hard making friends after just moving here. I'm glad I bumped into you."

Dean swallowed hard. "Oh yeah, yeah sure of course."

"Here put your number in my phone."

Dean did so.

"Well I think I should get going, it's getting pretty late for a school night." Dean got off the ledge and stood up straight.

"I guess I'll see you around, right."

"Yeah...you will."

Dean smiled as he walked away, maybe today wasn't so bad...

[


End file.
